<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dietro le quinte by JoSebach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832394">Dietro le quinte</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSebach/pseuds/JoSebach'>JoSebach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Coping mechanism, Identity, Introspection, Mental Instability, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSebach/pseuds/JoSebach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>Senza un personaggio sensato e coerente, la storia non esiste. Non può esistere.<br/><i>Quindi parliamo la stessa lingua, alla fine. E dimmi, tu sei sensata? Sei coerente?</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dietro le quinte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nonostante la schifezza che è saltata fuori, mi sono decisa comunque di pubblicarla. Si tratta di uno sfogo, o forse di una sperimentazione, una prova per testare questo tipo di narrazione? Non so, vedetela come più preferite.<br/>Semmai trovassi visualizzazioni, kudo o critiche, vi ringrazio di cuore.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caos, caos, caos, caos, caos<br/>
<em>D'accordo, prova a pensare a qualcosa di sensato.<br/>
</em>Caos, caos, caos, caos, caos, caos, caoscaoscaoscaos<br/>
<em>No, così non va bene. Riprova.<br/>
</em>Caoscaoscaos--<br/>
<em>HO DETTO SENSATO, IDIOTA!</em></p><p>Scuoti la testa pesante, una palla di neve in vetro piena di brandelli di parole e pensieri gravante sulle tue spalle. E che bell'immagine che mostra, un'immagine che non riesci neache a descrivere, o per meglio dire a vedere: i pezzettini si sono tutti aderiti alla superficie interna della sfera, oscurando tutto tranne alcuni spiragli e i rumori della collisione dell'acqua in calo.</p><p><em>Puoi sempre scriverci qualcosa, giusto per gettarla via, giusto per renderla utile. Renditi utile.<br/>
</em>Prendi il tuo quaderno, la copertina rigida mostra la tavola periodica, come se quello bastasse per descrivere il mondo. <em>Magari.</em> Sfogli le pagine, piene di piaghe e segni confusi e indistinguibili provocati da episodi analoghi a questo. Trovi spazio libero oltrepassando la cucitura centrale e salti dalla sedia per cercare una penna, una qualunque, non importa il colore e quanto poco sia ergonomica. Ecco quella rossa, la prima che ti salta all'occhio. La impugni, preparandoti già mentalmente alle righe marchiate sull'anulare. Fa male. <em>Non distrarti. Puoi mettere dello scotch, dopo però. Concentrati.</em> Premi ulteriormente la plastica sulla pelle.<br/>
La punta è scoperta, bene. Il bianco del foglio ti invita a scrivere. La mente ti costringe, pulsante, confusa, troppo piena di chissà cosa. Inizi a tracciare qualche segno, poi stacchi la punta dalla superficie e ammiri il lavoro. <em>E che dovrebbe essere quella roba, una S, una B, la lettera di un alfabeto che non esiste? Ma sei scema?!</em><br/>
<em>Hai anche il coraggio di pensare che un disegno possa essere una buona idea, eheh. Ceeerto, magari lo sarebbe se tu lo sapessi fare. E non fare quella faccia, perché lo sai di non farcela.</em> Eppure ci provi lo stesso; chiudi gli occhi e cerchi di visualizzare l'informe mutaforma. E ci provi, e ci riprovi. <em>Infatti guarda che obbrobrio che hai creato!</em> Lo scarabocchio non ti aiuta se non a confonderti ulteriormente. Non è il primo che hai prodotto, avendoli rivisti tra le piaghe del quaderno. Ti innervosisci tanto da voler pugnalare il foglio, scavando alcune puntate di inchiostro nella carta, non abbastanza per bucarla. Non aiuta.</p><p>Non importa. Non importa. Ti limiti a inserire la data di oggi accanto agli sputi della penna, chiudi il quaderno e indossi le cuffie. Fissi la playlist breve ma quasi infinita, sperando che il brano giusto si riproduca da solo, stupidamente. "Dopo di te", pensi singhiozzando qualche risata. Perlustri la colonna di nomi di gruppi e artisti: Bach, Tombruket, Tortoise, Radiohead-- Radiohead.<br/>
Un'altra lista si proietta con titoli sfusi. Scegli Glass Eye. Ascolti, escludendo completamente il rumore bianco della tua mente. Si ripete diverse volte, poi fermi la musica e senti il silenzio più assoluto. Fissi lo schermo del computer che illustra la cover dell'album del brano. L'immagine ti intriga, il testo pure e anche il titolo aiuta. L'atmosfera è perfetta.</p><p>"Potrei anche scrivere qualcosa, come continuare quella storia, quella che non mando avanti da mesi."<br/>
<em>Ma perché provarci, comunque? Fa schifo, e tu lo sai.</em><br/>
"Forse perché non ho nient'altro di meglio da fare?", mi rispondo. Inizio a stendere diverse parole confuse, guidata dall'atmosfera musicale. Sì, è proprio adatta al personaggio, a un personaggio sofferente alla ricerca di risposte, di motivi, di spiegazioni. Spiegazioni che non esistono se non per causalità e casualità che vanno a braccetto.<br/>
Ti suona stranamente familiare, qualcosa non va. Ti fermi, salvi il documento con lettere sputate dalla tastiera percossa dalle dita tremolanti.<br/>
<em>Un testo non rivela forse ciò che sei?</em><br/>
"Ovvero che sono incostante o che faccio schifo? Lo sapevo già." Ripensi alla risposta e al testo, al personaggio che piange al vuoto, a quello che poi sai che indosserà una maschera per far piacere agli altri, a quello che perde la propria identità.</p><p><em>Eheh... ti ricorda qualcosa?</em><br/>
Ispezioni il testo ancora aperto in background. Non ti serve neanche guardarlo, il personaggio lo conosci bene. Tutti i personaggi di cui scrivi li conosci (o almeno credi di riuscirci), bisogna dare l'immagine perfetta e più attendibile: vuoi analizzare ogni particolare, illustrarne i pensieri, i turbamenti, i dialoghi e i rapporti con l'esterno. Dopotutto un personaggio, in qualunque forma, è la fonte di tutte le interazioni presenti in un racconto. Senza un personaggio sensato e coerente, la storia non esiste. Non può esistere.<br/>
<em>Quindi parliamo la stessa lingua, alla fine. E dimmi, tu sei sensata? Sei coerente? Ti piace dare consigli su come non contraddirsi, su come vivere meglio, ma tu?! Sei esonerata da questo?</em><br/>
Sorridi tristemente, ultimo segno di ipocrisia. "Lo sai che lo so, è praticamente l'unica cosa di cui sono certa, eheh."<br/>
<em>E quindi? Sei esonerata?</em><br/>
"No, ma forse non c'è neanche modo di rimediare...? Basta che gli altri stiano bene. Non tutto è possibile, almeno non subito." Sorridi ancora, lasciandoti abbandonare alla procrastinazione. Non sai ancora chi sei, ma verrà il momento, forse.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>